


Rural Power

by MitziMartyn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Canon What Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: AU in which Xander is possessed by Anankos and his loved ones have to make tough choices to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU based off a dream and heavily inspired by Suzanne’s Vega song The Queen and the Soldier. You heard right. Corrin doesn’t exist, but Valla sure does. The problem is, that the royal siblings of Nohr didn’t know when they were finally forced by circumstances to take up arms against their own father. And so Xander ascended to the throne and Anankos found a new vessel.  
> There might be more, but I don’t want to make any promises, so… here goes nothing. The Xanmozu angst nobody asked for.
> 
> If you want to, hit me up at tumblr (nohrianxscum).

_… dastardly world, may you be damned!_  
_I fix my sight on the brilliant stars,_  
_I go to meet my fate._

_Ada Negri_

 

Her footsteps echoed in the vast hallway, mirroring the furious beating of her heart. Her hand slid to the handle of her sword for comfort. He had agreed to meet her, but even so, Mozu had to stop in front of the throne room, take a deep breath and only then she knocked at the door. The guards standing by the sides of the door didn't acknowledge her presence at all.

Laslow opened the door, smiled and winked at her, though without his usual enthusiasm: "The stars appear early today."

"You ain't fooling nobody," she huffed, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I'm here to talk to lord Xander."

"Are you sure? He is pretty busy – maybe the two of us could have a chat instead? Over a cup of tea, maybe?"

“No, this can’t wait and I don’t wanna keep lord Xander waiting when he’s so mighty kind as to see me in person.”

Laslow didn’t respond. He gave her a look she didn’t quite understand and held the door open for her. Mozu entered, approached king Xander and bowed deeply to him, feeling small in a way she thought forgotten; as small as when her village was razed to the ground by monsters. Perhaps it was because she knew that, in a sense, she would lose her family again. But nobody said doing the right thing would be easy.

“Mozu. I am glad, if surprised, to hear you wished to talk to me. What is it about?”

She straightened her back and looked him in the eye. “Is it okay if I speak honestly?”

“Please, do.” His brow furrowed and Mozu, without realising it, stepped back.

“I’m real grateful for everything you’ve done for me, lord Xander. You could’ve left me to fend for myself, but you were always kind to me like a family and I’ll never forget it, not for a million years!”

“And you proved yourself to be a stalwart and valuable ally. You have grown strong.”

The young woman had to look away, because even though his words were gentle, his eyes remained cold. He had a strange look – she had seen it before, although she didn’t know where. It frightened her.

She drew out her sword, fell to one knee and offered it to the king. “But I can’t fight for you anymore. You promised peace to Nohr, but we’re still fighting. Why? People suffer and the country doesn’t heal. I can’t go on like this. I must find another way to help.”

The king watched her with mild surprise, but then he shook his head softly and said: “Keep your sword. Please, wait for me outside and we shall talk in private.”

Obedient, Mozu sheathed the sword, stood up, bowed again and left without a word, her heart still hitting her ribcage like a hammer, her palms sweaty.  
She was waiting for lord Xander in front of the window, looking down at the courtyard, trying not to think about the comrades she was about to leave behind.

The door behind her opened. Mozu turned around quickly and found herself face to face with Peri. And a sword between them pointing at her stomach.

“Lord Xander’s orders,” was all Peri said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody remembers Mozu’s supports with Niles? He sure puts ‘con’ in ‘unconventional methods for cheering up sad people’. Don’t worry, guys. I kind of know where I am going with this. I opted for shorter chapters, because the term is just beginning for me and it’s slightly easier for me to post at least a bit regularly this way.  
> Comments? Questions? Hit me up on my tumblr, nohrianxscum.

_… things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world._

_B. Yeats_

 

For a second, Mozu felt as if the world around her stopped and all she could focus on was the blade pointing at her. She wasn’t ready.  
Oddly enough, Peri hesitated, even though she gripped her sword so tightly her knuckles turned white. Many a time chance had it they fought side by side and back then Mozu always thought to herself she wouldn’t want to find herself on the wrong side of Peri’s weapon.

Funny thing, fate.

“Don’t look at me like this!” shrieked Peri, ready to strike.

Instinctively, Mozu raised her arms, shielding her face. The air around them crackled with magic. The stench of burning flesh hit her nose. The door to the throne room opened and Laslow stormed in.

“Peri! Are you all right?”

Mozu darted out of the hall, seeing it would be unhealthy to stay there any longer. Just behind the corner, somebody joined her. Odin, a Fire tome tucked under his arm. He grabbed her hand and led her through the maze that was the Krakenburg Castle. The girl knew she was hopelessly lost by then, for all the corridors looked the same to her, not that there was time for much sightseeing. Only once they reached the basement did Odin release her hand and stopped, gasping for breath.

“You saved me!”

“I am fate’s accomplice,” he huffed. “But it seems so we celebrated prematurely – ah, cruel Destiny! To think that I was about to… never mind.”

“Is Peri going to be okay?”

“Fear not – I aimed for her weapon, not her heart. But the next time, the darkness that reside within me may overcome my self-control and then…!”

“That was mighty nice of you, but how did you know I’d need help?”

“Everything will be revealed in due time, fair maiden, but for now our paths must part – you must flee this wretched place at once. The infamous Underground Shadow will be your guide!”

Somebody behind Mozu snickered and rested his elbow against her shoulder. Startled, she quickly turned around. Of course. Niles. Who else. She should’ve known it was him. “That must be the stupidest nickname you’ve given me yet. You’re really outdoing yourself, Odin.”

“Niles! You can’t sneak up on people like that!”

“And miss your reaction? That’d be too cruel; I’ll take it as my payment for showing you the darkest, dirtiest, most _secret_ parts of Nohr. Lord Leo wills it so.”

“Lord Leo?!” Talk about unexpected.

“Maybe? Who knows?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kings are always lonely.  
That much Xander knew, having spent most of his life in preparation for all that came with ruling a country as great as Nohr.

He dismissed the servants and just stood by the window, looking outside with arms crossed, a wrinkle between his brows. Loneliness by choice didn’t feel so cold.

_How dare she?_

They kept leaving. Mother. Father. His former retainers. Comrades. Even his siblings were more likely to hide behind Camilla’s skirts rather than treat him as a brother and friend for once, instead of viewing him as the cold, impassive figure in the distance.

Yet, Xander didn’t expect Mozu to betray Nohr. To betray _him_.

But kings are always lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the Kuroshitsuji fandom for giving me plenty of opportunities to practise writing characters at their worst. Also, my eternal gratitude goes to wine for always believing in me and making this chapter possible.  
> Comments? Questions? Visit me at nohrianxscum, tumblr. I love to talk to you all.

_If Might made Right, life were a wild-beasts’ cage;_  
_If Right made Might, this were the golden age;_  
 _But now, until we win the long campaign,_  
 _Right must gain Might to conquer and to reign._

_Henry Van Dyke  
_

 

Mozu had visited the underground capital once or twice, but she was desperate not to lose Niles, who navigated through the streets with ease, as she was making her way through the crowd. She didn’t like big towns; she missed trees and besides that, ma always warned her the city folk could be weird as hell. Having spent a considerable amount of time around them in the past two years, she couldn’t but agree. They were all mighty nice, but that didn’t mean she understood them.

Like Xander.

The first time she saw him, he seemed to her like a hero straight from a picture book. Even though he saved her from certain death, she was a bit afraid of him at first, but he always treated her with kindness and Mozu would follow him to the end of the world, if he said the word.

But he changed.

 _Aw shoot._ And now she couldn’t see Niles anymore. Alone and hopelessly lost once again.  
She felt as if the walls were closing on her and it occurred to her how terrible it would be if the ground just collapsed on them all. Everyone buried underground forever. Mozu glanced up, a little light-headed. The people seemed to get louder and louder every second. The smell of food, smoke and sweat got more and more intense, so intense she could hardly breathe. A shrill voice laughed behind her, making her jump up.  
At the same time she wanted to run as fast as she could until she could see the sky again and curl up, shut her eyes and cover her ears like a little child.  
Her hand slid to the handle of her sword for comfort as she pressed on, desperately searching for the shock of familiar white hair.  
At last, she spotted him and he appeared to be looking for her as well; Mozu could truthfully say she had never been more glad to see him.

“We need to hurry,” he stated flatly, his face tense and alert. “I know a place.”  

The girl followed him without a word of protest, anxious not to lose him again.

They ended up in a shabby little pub. A tired songstress on a small podium was playing the fiddle and singing an old Nohrian ballad, largely ignored by the regulars. They found a spot hidden in the corner – the table was so dirty Mozu avoided touching it so she wouldn’t get stuck to it forever.  

“You said lord Leo sent you?”

The innkeeper brought them two beers. Only once he left did Niles speak up: “His brother is under a lot of pressure. My lord feared something might happen soon, so he devised several plans for _damage control_ , as he calls it. It wouldn’t be the first time… though I didn’t think it’d be needed in the new regime.”

“Ya call _that_ ‘being under pressure’?! I would’ve been deader than last week’s steak, if it wasn’t for Odin! Xander’s like a completely different person.”

“People change; not necessarily for the better.”

“You can’t really believe it’s that simple,” Mozu protested. “He’s the nicest man I know! And he promised peace to Nohr – I’m sure he must be in real trouble to act this way.”

The retainer looked around and leaned closer to the girl, whispering: “You know who is in _real trouble_? The Ice Tribe and Cheve.”

“But… didn’t lord Xander give them independence?”

“And?”

“You can’t mean…”

“I never said anything.” Niles straightened his back and continued in his normal tone: “The man who runs this place owes me one, so he’ll let you stay here. You should lay low for a while and then go home. Build a life for yourself. Find someone you like. Have some children, if you’re into that.”

“My home… is a graveyard.”

The fact was hard to forget. _That_ day, her new comrades helped her bury the dead. It took all day. Her arms hurt from digging the graves, but she didn’t mind the pain, because work gave her something to do and while her hands were occupied, she didn’t have to think. It wasn’t until later, when they set a camp behind the village to spend the night, Mozu realised everyone was gone forever.  
Prince Xander found her sobbing into her sleeve, trying to keep her grief quiet. He didn’t say much and she didn’t remember his words, only that they were kind.  
It took time before she got used to being in the presence of royals, but that night he was a friend to her and her ma used to say a good man can be recognised by how he treats those who can do nothing for him in return.  

“My home is a graveyard,” she repeated, “and I won’t let anyone go through this if I can help it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews. It means so much to me you can’t even imagine. By the way, my tumblr is still nohrianxscum, so hit me up. There’ll be some extra content, especially around the Xanmozu week in April. Right now you can find a couple of lil’ Xanmozu drabbles there, if you’re into these things.

_Life is mostly froth and bubble,_  
_In it two things stand like stone:_  
 _Kindness in another’s trouble,_  
 _Courage in your own._

_\- Adam Lindsay Gordon_

A gentle knock at the door. “Camilla? Are you busy?”

“Come in, darling,” the eldest princess responded warmly and Selena opened the door for princess Elise who was standing outside, a distraught expression on her face. She threw herself into her sister’s arms, resting her head on her shoulder as was her habit since very tender age. Only then she noticed Leo standing by Camilla’s bookcase, scanning it with glassy eyes.  
The prince cleared his throat and stated simply: “I will talk to you later, if you don’t mind.”

Graceful as ever, the princess nodded in response, absent-mindedly stroking Elise’s hair. The youngest looked up, a question clear in her eyes, but once again, it was left without a response.

“Xander is being weird again,” she mumbled once the door shut behind their brother and Selena. “Like, he invited me to his study, but he acted like I was not there at all and then he made me promise I would never ever betray him – and I would _never_ , but… it was so… weird.”

“Don’t be silly, darling,” Camilla cooed, hugging her. “You know that he has a lot to deal with. First that… matter concerning father, then Azura’s disappearance and all that pressure of ruling a kingdom – it was bound to take its toll on him. But he will be fine soon, I am sure about that.”

Holding back a sigh, she closed her eyes and buried her face in Elise’s hair, holding her tightly. Those words tasted like lies on the tip of her tongue.  
They had seen something disturbingly similar before and Camilla only prayed to any benevolent dragon that she was only imagining things.

 

* * *

 

 

“For all intents and purposes, I’m supposed to track you down,” Niles snickered when he came to share some news with Mozu. “And I’m doing a spectacular job, if I do say so myself. Every single person in my net of contacts across Nohr has your description. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, armed, great tits, good cook. They can’t possibly screw it up, can they?”

The girl seemed perplexed. “That’s mighty nice of you, Niles, but what if a girl that fits this description gets into trouble in my place?”

“ _If_ such a woman exists, I want to meet her. Anyway, it seems now is the best time to slip out of Nohr and pick up drinking.”

“Why drinking?”

“Well, do you want to remember all of this? I wasn’t aware you had a masochistic streak.” Niles reached into the bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out a pouch, a carefully folded piece of paper and slid both items across the table to Mozu. “Lord Leo marked for you the shortest way back home and he sends you some money to pay for the travel expenses.”

“I’m grateful as heck, but… why is he so awful kind to me?”

“Some nobles aren’t that fast to forget debts.” Niles looked up and smiled as if he cracked a joke only he could understand. “At least, lord Leo isn’t. And he knows you deserve better than Peri’s favourite side of the sword.”

“But other folks will die! How is that okay?”

“Well, you won’t be one of them. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. It’s something. If you’re into breathing and being alive, take the money and leave Nohr.”

Mozu unfolded the map. It was a good one, detailed and yet clear with a meticulously marked path in red ink.

She knew what to do.

“I better get going soon, right?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_I gave commands;_   
_Then all smiles stopped together._   
_There she stands_   
_As if alive._

_Robert Browning_

Xander was tired.

He didn’t show it – only his eyes perhaps grew a little colder and his posture a little too stiff. Everything seemed fine on the outside; weren’t it for the damned headache that tortured him ever since he accepted the Nohrian crown, he would have no reason to complain.

And still.

The orders he gave haunted him in sleepless night – he had no choice, it had to be done. Nohr needed its colonies, needed the resources, needed every piece of fertile land, but after his father’s rule, they would never agree to help and so all he could do was to strike first.  

The idea itself felt wrong, but it was the only clear thought the migraines left him with and he knew he had to protect his homeland, no matter the cost.  
But, of course, his siblings didn’t understand. They were hiding behind Camilla’s skirts, instead, running to her whenever reality hit their picture-perfect idea of the world. What made Camilla so bloody special? Why couldn’t they trust him for once?

And Mozu…

Xander could still remember the day they met. She wouldn’t sit down and let a healer look at her – instead, she kept digging the graves. Dry, glassy eyes, brows furrowed, gnawing at her lower lip until it bled.  
The first one to spring into action was Arthur who found another shovel in a run-down shed and quietly joined her. They exchanged a quick glance before going on with the grim task, no words needed. Then Effie joined them. Then everybody else. Even Elise did her best to help, even though it was her first time seeing a massacre of this size.

No, Xander couldn’t imagine Mozu would betray them. That she would betray him.

And yet, she did.

Who would be the next one to turn their back on him?

 

* * *

 

_An elegant but cruel weapon._

It was only natural that Camilla, being the only of the royal siblings skilled with axes, would inherit father’s Bölverk. After Xander’s coronation she cleaned it, oiled it, stored it in her suite and sent a quick prayer to the Dusk dragon that she might never need it in her life.

That evening was the first time she took it out for other reason than maintenance. Long, slender fingers gripped the handle – a strange feeling seized her and a violent shudder shook her frame.

Beruka hurried to her side with a shawl to drape over her shoulders, but Camilla only sighed, her grip on the axe tightening.

 

* * *

 

 

So, according to lord Leo’s map she was supposed to head north and follow the river along the northern borders of Nohr until she would cross the Bottomless Canyon and end up in Hoshido.  
It would be a mighty nice plan, weren’t she headed for the Woods of the Forlorn. The woods were close to the lands belonging to the Ice tribe and maybe she would be able to warn them, but it wasn’t her main objective.

During her time in the hidden capital she heard rumours of a wise and powerful sorceress who was hiding there from the world, intending to spend the rest of her life in study of magic and quiet contemplation. As far as Mozu could tell, she sounded like somebody who might be able to figure out what was wrong with Xander and tell her how to fix it.

The journey was bound to be long, but the roads were fairly dry, she had the necessary provisions and determination. It could be worse.

And it would be.

 

           


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the update. I really don’t do this on purpose, but real life keeps interfering. Bad news, ladies and gentlemen! This is the last moderately peaceful chapter.  
> Questions? Comments? Hit me up at nohrianxscum, tumblr. Reviews are love.

_If I can’t have love, if I can’t find peace,_  
_Give me a bitter glory_  
_\- Anna Akhmatova_

 

Third day on the road. Only the anaemic sun and dust for company, save for a day when a group of travelling craftsmen gave her a ride almost to the large wastelands south of Windmire. Their friendly chatter only reminded Mozu of how she missed her comrades, missed the people who became her second family; she was prepared to bear that burden when she asked Xander to allow her to leave the army, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

At last she saw Fort Dragonfall towering in the distance and realised, with some relief, her journey would be over soon. It was already getting dark and Mozu decided to stay inside for the night. It had been long abandoned and it seemed like it would rain – the girl wasn’t too keen on the idea of getting drenched to the bone when there were other options.

But, oh dragons, was she tempted to reconsider once in front of the fort. An empty building, nothing more – and yet, covered in the gently falling darkness its gates resembled the maw of a great dragon too much for her comfort.  
Despite that, she entered the fort, her hand never leaving the handle of the sword by her side.

Not a sound dared disturb the ancient walls and the sound of her own breathing seemed deafening in contrast and she could hardly see where she was going.  
In the end, she settled down in the main hall and started laying out her blanket led by little else than touch. She contemplated lighting a fire, but it would be too risky in a closed space. Instead, Mozu grabbed an apple from her bag and started munching on it with the quiet contentment of a weary traveller.

She finished the apple and curled up on her blanket in hopes she might catch a few winks before the dawn.

Suddenly, footsteps.

 

* * *

 

 

“Has she left Windmire?”

“Yes, sir,” Niles confirmed with a bow of his head, keeping a respectful distance from his lord. “She was most grateful for your generous aid. You truly are too merciful; I should know.”

“We are in a precarious situation, Niles. It is for the best to spare at least those who never signed up for this.”

“Did you? Sign up for this?”

“My family and my kingdom are involved. I doubt I have the luxury of choice. Anyway, we are leaving for Cheve tomorrow. Xander entrusted me with the task of overseeing the situation before the troops are ready. A diplomatic mission. I want you there. With me.”

Leo turned his back to Niles, holding back a sigh. They could not afford to keep losing valuable allies like that. Azura. Mozu. Odin.

Who would be the next one to go?

 

* * *

 

 

Mozu got up from the blanket, barely daring to breathe as the footsteps came nearer and nearer. She grabbed her sword and it flashed through her mind how odd it was to cling to a weapon for comfort – she used to be different not that long ago. It could be just another traveller seeking shelter, but she didn’t want to bet her life on it.

“Who goes there?” she shouted into the darkness, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

The air crackled with magic and a small ball of light appeared above the open palm of-

“Odin! What are _you_ doin’ here?” the girl exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the light.

“I could be asking the same thing, fair maiden, for you were supposed to be in Hoshido by now. Could it be fate?”

Soon, they were sitting together and Odin started to recount the events immediately after her rather dramatic escape from the castle:

“Alas, we were spotted and yours truly was given the traitor’s brand-“

“They _branded_ you?!”

“No, of course not. They were to execute me, but the palace guard was no match for the hero celebrated through time and space. My fury- uh, Mozu?”

“Yes?”

“Are you listening? This is usually where Niles tells me to shut up.”

“But I want all the news! Could you just say it more simple-like for me, though?”

“As you wish. Long story short, I had to promptly leave Krakenburg – not because I’d be a coward, but should I unleash my might on… anyway, since I’m already a _persona non grata_ , I’m headed to the Ice Tribe Village to warn them against the Nohrian troops and perish fighting by their side, if needed. The king must be stopped.”

“That’s why I ain’t in Hoshido. There’s a word going around about a mighty powerful sorceress in the Woods of the Forlorn and I hope she could figure out how to help Xander, because I just know this ain’t him. Maybe we could see her together and then head to the Ice Tribe, if the sorceress turns out to be no good.”

“You have no idea how right you are,” Odin sighed. “I fear there is a powerful force at play, but I must not breathe a word about it. Naga may be merciful and prove me wrong.”

“Who is Naga?”

Something akin to fear crossed Odin’s face, but he forced himself to say: “Just a figure of speech. We should try to get some sleep, if we want to get to the sorceress _and_ the tribe in time, we can’t waste much time in idle talk. I wonder if her power stands comparison with mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

 At the crack of the dawn, Xander, Camilla and sleepy Elise saw Leo and his entourage off. Just before the younger prince left, Xander laid his hand on his shoulder, his grip a little too tight.

“I’d wish you a safe journey, but someone of your skill would be fine no matter what. I’ll join you as soon as the other business is taken care of.”

And again, as he did many times under Garon’s rule, Leo just nodded, detached from his own body and mind. He knew that the things that awaited him would haunt his dreams, but it would at least add some variety to the nightmares he already had.   

Elise hugged him goodbye and so did Camilla, though her version of giving her “adorable baby brother” a hug was closer to strangling, especially when Elise joined in. Leo heard Niles snicker behind him and huffed, finally untangling himself from Camilla’s embrace, Elise still clinging to his waist.

Nobody noticed the king as he watched the scene, lips drawn into a tight line, brows furrowed. Oh, how he longed to be in Leo’s place.

Maybe then he would finally feel like a part of the family.   


	7. Chapter 7

_Though my soul may set in darkness,_  
_it will rise in perfect light._  
_I have loved the stars too fondly_  
_to be fearful of the night._

_Sarah Williams_

 

Fort Dragonfall was menacing in the darkness, but when the morning came, it looked so sad Mozu's heart could break and she was once again reminded of king Xander's promise to restore Nohr to its former glory. They all seemed to trust him on the day of the coronation, but she couldn't but take note of the state of disrepair that seemed to have become the new Nohrian standard.

"For how long has this fort been like this?" she asked Odin over their modest breakfast.

"Verily, I know not. At this rate, soon nothing but the bones shall remain of this proud stronghold."

"Bones?"

"But of course. The name Fort Dragonfall reflects the truth with terrifying accuracy. It was built around the carcass of a fearsome dragon which used to oppress the kingdom in times long forgotten. Little else is known about him, although one tale claims that when the people could stand the tyranny no more, they tricked the dragon into swallowing a key. The key sealed his endless appetite and the dragon starved to death."

Mozu shuddered and suddenly she couldn't wait to be as far from the fort as humanly possible. Having a picnic in the stomach of a dragon, even a dead one, sat poorly with her idea of safe fun.

"It's strange though," started Mozu a little later, while she started packing up her blanket. "There's an awful lot of stories about dragons, but I've never seen one in my life or met anyone who has. I wonder where did they go."

"We can look for them once this is over."

The girl nodded, only later realising something about the way Odin said that felt odd and not in his usual, theatrical way. Maybe he just thought her question to be silly, she decided in the end, because she was sure that had Odin met a dragon in his lifetime, he would never stop talking about it. Ever.

Either way, since her remark about the curious absence of dragons in real life Odin became uncharacteristically quiet, lost in thoughts.

It wasn't until they left the fort that he spoke up again: "You and the king always seemed to share a strong bond of mutual understanding and forgive me for asking, but... do you suspect that he might be doomed to the same fate as his predecessor?"

"I sure hope not! Shucks, that's a really nasty joke. We destroyed that thing... whatever it was."

She was glad to have that conversation outdoors, because as soon as he reminded her of that monster, she could almost smell the stench again, as if it made a permanent home in her memory, even though its source was gone. It was unlike anything she knew - the closest thing would be rotting meat in the middle of a hot summer day.  
Still, even the stench was better than the look in the former king's eyes just a second before Xander landed a finishing blow. She thought that even in his state there would be a glimpse of fear or perhaps sadness, but - it was only for a second - the monster appeared to be almost gleeful. It puzzled her then, but now the implications downright terrified her.

"What if the king is... beyond help?"

"As long as he's breathing, nobody's beyond help!" She shook her head, determined not to think about the possibility of failure, not even for a second.

“You know,” she continued, “I was kinda scared of lord Xander at first, because he's so... him. And also a prince. I was always worried I'd offend him somehow, but he was mighty nice to me since day one, even before I learnt to appreciate it proper. He... he allowed me to think of him as one of my village folk and back home, when someone was in trouble, everyone would help without thinking much about it. And I want to help him. Even if there’s only so much I can do.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "There is only so much I can do," Laslow sighed.

"Jeez, you tell me. What was Odin even thinking? Now we're both being watched like some stupid criminals."

"Well, in your case that's not that far from the truth, since you have stolen my heart."

Selena gave a full body shudder, frown deepening. Two guards walked past them – one shot them a quick glance, almost as if she wanted to say something. That was happening with increasing frequency since Odin’s sudden departure. It wouldn’t take a genius to notice the people in the castle were suspicious of them – after all, they all arrived at roughly the same time, seemingly out of nowhere, and quickly settled near the royal family.

“So, what do we do now?”

Laslow gave her his brightest smile and for some odd reason it unsettled her more than anything he could do or say.

“Don’t worry. He’s acting normal enough these days and should something happen, I’ll be there to protect you, as is a gentleman’s duty.”

She huffed and looked away. “I could kick your sorry ass any day of the week.”

 

Laslow left, but not before giving his old friend a playful wink.

Once he turned his back to her, the smile slipped off his face. He didn’t lie. King Xander truly had returned to normal – to some extent. They were still in the middle of preparations for their ‘diplomatic mission’ in the Ice Tribe, which contradicted Xander’s promise of independence for all Nohrian colonies and he was nothing if not the man of his word. At least, Laslow comforted himself, his strange mood swings ceased.  
He had some complaints about a tormenting headache before and princess Elise was kind enough to whip out some medicine for him and his retainer was curious whether those things could be related in some way.

On one hand, the headaches were always present during the king’s worst days, but on the other hand Laslow doubted a headache would make one want to invade independent nations. But then, he wasn’t prone to migraines.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They reached the Woods of the Forlorn by dusk, much to Mozu’s displeasure. Less than little light could enter the forest through the thick canopy and she knew full well that trying to find a way in an unfamiliar forest was much easier, not to mention safer, with some light. On the other hand, they were _really_ pressed for time. On the _other_ other hand, they could end up walking in circles and lose even more time.

“Your countenance betrays some suspicion of dark clouds hanging above the future. What troubles you?”

Mozu shook her head, suddenly reminded she wasn’t alone – for how long did she space out anyway? The trees rustled softly in the wind, as if mocking her irresolution.

“I sure hope you ain’t afraid of the dark,” Mozu announced, her tone lighter than her heart, as she entered the forest.

“The darkness has no power over someone whose soul is made of the very stuff of night… yet, if it pleases you, I _could_ create a source of light through my darkest of arts.”

“Without burning the forest down with us?”

“… I could try.”

“The sorceress lives somewhere in the middle of this place, I’ve heard, so maybe let’s not risk it just yet.”

“Ah, I see she is a woman of culture as well. This forest has an amazing atmosphere. It’s very… atmospheric.”

Mozu shrugged, unsure what Odin saw in it – she herself wouldn’t mind living in a forest, just not that one. Something about the trees seemed all wrong, _unnatural_. Like arms grasping for salvation that would never come.

She shuddered. Something about that place was giving her the strangest ideas that clung to her just like the cold, damp air. Not to mention that strange, sickly sweet and somehow familiar smell. Gnome’s hatstand in bloom? That had to be it, she decided. These plants were common enough.

Mozu turned around and waved at Odin – he fell behind a little without her noticing and to her he was nothing but a dark silhouette a short distance away.

“Hurry up, will ya?”

His voice sounded behind her: “I am still by your side.”

“Then who-?”

Another figure appeared next to the first one. Then another.

They were approaching.


End file.
